creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marline me dijo
Marline told me so! (¡'Marline me dijo!)''' Billy Thomson era un niño rubio de seis años de edad cuando conoció a Marline. Ella era su mejor amiga desde que se mudó a su nuevo vecindario. Era pequeña y orejuda de piel aterciopelado blanco y de ojos azules. Billy la quería mucho. Él la conoció un día después de clases en la primaria, la encontró en el par de columpios en la pista de juegos de la escuela. ‒ Hello, my name is Marline... ''(Hola, me llamo Marline...) ‒ Ah... Hello! My name is Billy! what are you doing here? Did they forgot about you? (Ah... ¡Hola! Me llamo Billy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se olvidaron de ti?) ‒ Yeah... they forgot about me and didn’t came back... I’m so sad!, I don’t want to be alone! (Sí... se olvidaron de mí y no regresaron... Estoy muy triste, ¡no quiero estar sola!) ‒ Don’t worry, you won’t be anymore! I will be your friend! And friends never abandon each other! (¡No te preocupes, que ya no lo estarás! ¡Yo seré tu amigo! ¡Y los amigos jamás se abandonan!) Desde ese día eran inseparables y muy felices. Billy jugaba con Marline todos los días y jamás se separaba de ella, estaban practicante pegados uno al otro como siameses. Diariamente se peleaban y discutían los padres de Billy y él siempre terminaba llorando y asustado hasta el extremo de irse y quedarse con sus vecinos por un largo tiempo, a veces hasta para dormir allá, pero nunca iban sus padres a buscarlo ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo? ''Si él era y es la razón por la cual estaban casados. Con el paso del tiempo, Billy se entristeció cada vez más y se deprimió mucho; ya no sonreía, casi no tenía hambre, comenzaron a bajar sus calificaciones y casi no jugaba con otros niños a excepción de Marline, quien intentó animarlo pero al no conseguirlo también se deprimió. Un día se le ocurrió a Marline una fantástica idea y supo muy bien que si lo lograba, Billy nuevamente sería feliz y se lo contó poniéndose de acuerdo de que fingiría por la mañana tomar la siesta. Así que un día en la casa de Billy, mientras él tomaba su siesta, Marline se dispuso a poner en pie la primera parte de su plan. ‒ Uhhgr! This kid...! How many times do I have to tell him to pick up his toys?! ''(¡Uhhgr!... ¡Niño este...!, ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que levante sus juguetes?!)‒ Exclamó la madre de Billy mientras recogía a un pequeño conejo blanco de peluche del suelo, con el que casi se tropezó. ‒ Since when does he have this rabbit? it doesn’t matter, surely one of the neighbours gave it to him (¿Desde cuándo tiene este conejo? No importa, seguramente uno de los vecinos se lo regaló).‒ Dijo la señora dejando el peluche en uno de los sillones. Después de ello se fue a cocinar. Mientras se preparaba la señora, notó que la olla que requería estaba del otro lado de la cocina, cerca del fregadero que estaba lleno de agua, pero en vez de ir a buscarla, se fue a la mesa con estufa integrada; y mientras cortaba las verduras, de repente uno de los tornillos de la cuelga ollas y sartenes se soltó y todo el armazón de metal más los utensilios de cocina se cayeron encima de ella. Por suerte la señora logró salir con sólo una pequeña contusión y una rasgadura en la cabeza claro, sangraba de ella debido a la abertura, pero no era nada grave, por lo que se apoyó de los gabinetes bajos para soporte y se levantó, quedándose con la mirada en su reflejo en el agua del fregadero que estaba lleno. La señora vio cómo algo de sangre se le deslizaba por el rostro, sintió cómo el cálido líquido rojo se desplazaba en medio de sus ojos al lado de la nariz hasta la barbilla, vio cómo quedó con algo de escombros en el cuero cabelludo, tornando sus cabellos rubios en blanco, pero luego divisó en la esquina del reflejo algo que no podía distinguir por lo que se acercó más al agua y se concentró en la figura hasta que sintió una mano empujar su rostro dentro del agua. La señora luchó y trató de sacar la cabeza del agua pero su atacante no se movía para nada, era tieso como una piedra. El agua salpicaba por todas partes y de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos; la señora forcejeaba e intentaba salir del agua. Luego hubo silencio. No se escuchó más del agua caer al suelo ni los gritos de la señora, el último sonido que hubo fue el de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Pocos momentos después llegó el padre de Billy a la casa, luego de un largo y agotador día en el trabajo. El señor tenía puesto un traje, pero lucía totalmente desalineado y desarreglado, parecía como si se hubiera metido en una pelea pero no fue así, era por el trabajo en donde el aire acondicionado se había roto durante uno de los días más calurosos de la historia. El hombre dejó sus llaves, saco y maletín en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Llegando allí, concentrado en beber agua, tomó uno de los vasos de vidrio que tenían convenientemente en el estante al lado del refrigerador y saco el pichel de está. Se sirvió y bebió lentamente cerrando sus ojos y cuando las abrió nuevamente ya refrescado, se dispararon abiertos y contuvo el aliento. Él estaba congelado en su lugar y sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera y su vaso que soltó se quedó en el aire cayendo lentamente. Allí al otro lado de la cocina semidestruida yacía su esposa muerta en el piso. Los ojos cerrados y su cabellera desparramada por todas partes en un charco de agua y sangre. El sudor recorrió su frente y cuando finalmente cayó una gota de ésta en el piso, escuchó cómo el vaso se rompió al impactarse contra el suelo haciéndose añicos y fue en ese momento que el tiempo siguió corriendo y finalmente pudo mover el cuerpo. El padre de Billy comenzó a dar pasos para atrás y en ello uno de sus pies se resbaló con una canica haciéndolo caer en esa dirección. Cerró los ojos por instinto, el golpe fue seco y la parte trasera de su cabeza se dio contra la orilla de la mesita de sala. Cuando sintió algo pesado en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron y se sorprendió con lo que vio, allí encima de él estaba Marline empuñando un cuchillo, lista para matarlo. El padre de Billy ahora en modo de supervivencia, rápidamente intentó quitarle el cuchillo a Marline y comenzó a forcejear con ella, obteniendo rasguños y cortadas en su piel cada vez que entraba en contacto con el filo del cuchillo. Él estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de fuerza que tenía Marline, jamás se le había ocurrido que esto le pudiera pasar. Pero finalmente cuando logró quitarle el cuchillo, se levantó con Marline aun en sus brazos intentando escapar. ‒ Now I’m gonna rip off your arms!, YOU BLOODY DEMON! (¡Ahora te arrancaré los brazos, maldito demonio!) ‒ Gritó enfurecido el hombre castaño mientras jalaba uno de los brazos de Marline. Ella soltó un grito estruendoso de dolor y comenzó a pedir auxilio. Sintió como se le desgarraba su brazo y vio cómo el padre de Billy gozaba de su agonía. ‒ LET GO OF MY FRIEND! (¡SUELTA A MI AMIGA!)‒ Escucharon la voz de Billy gritar desde la barandilla del segundo piso y de repente su padre cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su cabeza comenzó a rodearse de un charco de sangre junto con una bola de bolos. ‒ B-But why, Billy? (¿P-Pero por qué, Billy?)‒ Preguntó tartamudeando el hombre viendo cómo se acercaba a él su hijo con el cuchillo que Marline tenía y ella abrazándolo de su brazo libre. La cara la tenia drenada de toda emoción pero se podía ver en sus ojos azul claros que estaba lleno de tristeza; por lo que Billy se sentó en el estómago de su padre y se preparó para el golpe final, no sin antes bajar su cabeza y susurrarle al oído de su padre. ‒ Why...? Because... (¿Porqué...? Porque...) ‒ pausó y sonrió dulcemente Billy ‒ 'Marline told me so! ''(¡Marline me dijo!) ' Y con ello, sangre salió de la boca de su padre y finalmente se cerraron sus ojos. ‒ Marline, are you alright? Did he hurt you? ''(Marline, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?)‒ preguntó Billy mirando a su amiga manchada de sangre en algunas partes. ‒ I’m okay, he was just about to rip off my arm if you didn’t drop at time the bowling ball (Estoy bien, estuvo a punto de arrancarme el brazo si no hubieras dejado caer a tiempo la bola de bolos).‒ Dijo Marline y con ello dicho Billy asentó la cabeza y se paró. Era un día nublado y lluvioso pero no muy fuerte, sino de esos que se llevan tus angustias y preocupaciones. De la casa de los Thomson salió un niño vestido con shorts verdes y un suéter con capucha de color azul. La capucha la tenía arriba y también llevaba un bulto en su espalda y una sombrilla. El niño comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de su casa para nunca regresar pero no estaba solo, no. Su confiable amiga Marline lo acompañaba. Su amiga, aquel conejo blanco de peluche que encontró un día cerca de su escuela lo acompañaba. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Muñecos